The Archangels
by Tonyrocks345
Summary: The Archangels, a secret group of soldiers of families hidden by the fire of war, they are the ones that set the end to wars and protect innocent lives from corrupted rulers. In this new time of war, with new weapons, allies, and enemies. The newer generations of these families appear to change the world for either the better or the worse. (R&R Please, would love your thoughts.)
1. Chapter 1: The Archangels

**Hi everyone welcome to my new Gundam Seed fan-fiction, I won't say that much so you can cut straight to the story and learn about it yourselves, anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything from the Gundam Seed series only the characters that I have created.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Archangels Awaken**

* * *

_During the times of war many fighters and names have been passed down from generation to generation, the names of honor, and the names that keep secret from the public._

_One group of soldier had such a name this group was known as the Archangels, and specialized group centered on the protection of innocent lives as well as the swift end to deadly wars due to their efforts._

_This is all thanks to the efforts of this powerful group, however just as quickly as they appear they vanish from the memories of others and from the history books, may it be the doing of the group themselves or not their secrets and their name was lost, or so that is what was thought._

_Time and time again the Archangels have appeared again and again to do the same thing as they have done in the past always disappearing but this doesn't mean the name has been forgotten, within the group is a series of families that are born into their group and grown up to learn of it's secrets and keep the legacy going, and even now in this world of war between the Coordinators and Naturals, this group is alive but has yet to intervene in the war._

_As a way to prevent for the secrets getting out to either of these sides, the families were split up from one another to different places along with its specialized weapons used over the generations that were advanced over time until now they are the strongest killing machines of the world, thus is the reason and importance of preventing them from falling into the wrong hands._

_These families total in 13 each with their own sigil as a way for each family to recognize each other._

_They are as follow:_

_1. The Demon_

_2. The Sniper_

_3. The Knight_

_4. The Angel_

_5. The Archer_

_6. The Protector_

_7. The Wild Card_

_8. The Paladin_

_9. The Ace_

_10. The Lady_

_11. The Ocean_

_12. The Overseer_

_13. The Leader_

_Each sigil represents their machine they protect and wield to protect others, and it is this same 13 that will change this war and world forever for either the better or the worst._

_This is their story, as they combat the evil to protect the good._

* * *

_The Demon- Doryan_

A boy is on top of the roof of a hanger yawning a bit staring up at the sk- No there was no sky, just more landscape and building above him. He lives in Heliopolis if you couldn't guess already, the hanger he was on was away from others for his family's own personal use since it is what keeps their secrets inside, one of the strongest weapons in the solar system is what his family has told him and shown him as he trained through the many exercises and simulations in using the machine.

If you haven't guessed by now the machine was a Mobile Suit of sorts, but details can wait for later, for now lets focus on the story at hand.

The boy, named Doryan sighs a bit to himself, "Another boring day on this stupid colony... Wish I wasn't alone on this stupid thing."

To explain what Doryan said, most of his family died due to either natural causes or accidental things occurring, even if Heliopolis was as peaceful as anything could be, it still had a few accidents here and there, for Doryan he was mainly alone, well except for his helpers that helped with working on upgrades and maintenance on the Mobile Suit.

Before his family mainly died he was taught how to engineer and build things through the use of his family's technology and just mainly anything really, just like others just like him who were under the secret Archangels group.

So not only was he a pilot but a self engineer with helpers who were also in the group for a long while through their family ties, so their secrets were kept really safe for the time being, but today something felt strange, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but things felt off then loud gunshots could be heard not too far from his position causing him to jerk upwards.

Doryan eyes the surroundings a bit, his hanger wasn't too far from the research facility own by Morgenroete a military company that is located in the Orb Union, a neutral nation currently on in the war same with Heliopolis which was also neutral, which is why it was weird. Why was there gunfire in Heliopolis?

Before he could even really go and check there was an explosion then there was a site that he just couldn't believe, standing up from some sort of mobile transport in the distance was a gray looking Mobile Suit he never seen before from the data and stuff her learned from his parents.

But he knew from the faces of the machines what they were and knew this wasn't good, they were Gundams the same weapons the Archangels used, all 13 families did each one having a Name and Sigil that represented what kind of unit they were, his was The Demon.

He started drawing the dots, the mobile transports came from the research facility so they were made by Morgenroete, and since this was an explosion and gunfire it could be one of the warring factions trying to get their hands on the new weapons currently in the works.

So if he were to think it like that... It was most likely an attacked by the ZAFT military force trying to take the units for their own uses, regardless of this though he knew those things should not have been in the hands of either group so the question is.. How?

Maybe they were made based off of rumors or stories passed down by people about the Archangels, he didn't know but now that he was seeing more Mobile Suits start to appear she knew this wasn't gonna end well, for both him and Heliopolis so he got down from the top of the Hanger and headed straight inside where the engineers were currently contacting on the distant families of the Archangels and getting equipment ready for transport to a shuttle that would take them to that destination for safe keeping.

The engineers look to Doryan who stood there silent for a moment then spoke, "Its good to see you are all follow procedures... I want you all out of here, is the Gundam Uranus prepared for launch?" The slowly nod to what he said.

He takes a deep breath then exhales, "Alright then.. You guys get out of here I'm gonna show those ZAFT out there not to mess with innocent people and ruin their peaceful lives, where are you headed for?" He asked them for later reference.

They check the monitor then look back as Doryan got into a pilot suit, "The Protector at the Moon sir."

Nods, "Good decision, make sure you don't draw the attention of the Earth Alliance, and if you do contact The Protector immediately." They nod as he turns around to look up at his unit with a grin.

"Looks like your new and improved self will finally get some action huh you evil bastard?" He says to the Gundam Uranus.

In front of him was a Black and Red machine with the looks of a demon, with giant gauntlets equipped with Red Claws, and a set of wings on its back kneeling as if it were asleep. Doryan climbs up the Gundam then climbs into the pilot suit, unlike the standard Mobile Suits in the current warring factions, his was more comfortable and not so cramp, it was spacious which is what he wanted as the cockpit closes.

He puts on his helmet and began preparations for the unit to power up, the parts that were red on the Gundam glowed a bright blood red making it live up to it's nickname even if its real name was after the God Uranus or the Planet that is actually Blue not Red.

Regardless it worked for Doryan as the Gundam rose, its eyes glow before it slowly began to step forward one foot at a time once it stood up before it was fully out of the hanger then turned towards the ongoing battle within the Colony.

He spots another Gundam but this time it was combating the ZAFT forces which made him figure that the unit was under the control of whoever was partner in the creation of those Mobile Suits, most likely the Earth Alliance regardless that would be that unit was on his side but just as he got moving most of the units were retreating due to their inability to combat the unit whose armor was stronger than what their bullet could pierce.

"Seems Morgenroete really did their thing in making a strong alloy to combat those bullets." Doryan said within the cockpit as it approached the Gundam but it seems to be suddenly having issues as the unit was suddenly knocked down by a GINN that was about to stab at the unit.

The Gundam Uranus picked up speed by using its boosters to propel itself forward, the GINN looks toward the Uranus's way then was gonna protect itself with its blade but it was met by the Uranus's Gauntlet which glowed for some reason.

The unit 's claw came to life and grew a Beam Saber that quickly met and cuts straight through the blade with no effort at all before cutting straight into the unit, the Uranus then maneuvers to kick the unit away toward an empty space before it explodes before turning to the Gundam with its red eyes and glowing body staring down at the fallen unit as if it was prey but puts out to grab the machine then helps it back up before talking through its speakers.

Doryans says, "Are you alright?"

The voice on the other line which he figures was a male began to talk, "Y-Yeah.. T-Thank you um..."

Doryan was hesitant a bit to reveal his name but it wouldn't hurt, "Doryan... You?"

"Kira Yamato..." Then the voice cuts out and a female voice comes from the other Mobile Suit, "Excuse me but how do you have that unit!?"

Doryan was silent for a moment looking around before looking back, "Before I do that we should stop for a moment and regroup, those enemy units could come back for your Gundam, besides you sound injured as well."

There was silence in comms for awhile before it was agreed upon, they soon wind-up at a park where Kira's friends were where they could recover from the battle, the unknown Gundam kneels down and sheds of its color that it just had then opens up its cockpit revealing the injured woman and the kid the same age as Doryan himself.

They both head down to the small bench area while her stays in his own Gundam until it was clear, he opened up his cockpit taking out a gun from the said area just in case then hid it in a back pocket of his Pilot suit then ziplined down to ground staring at the woman who had a gun pointed at the kids who helped her.

"Quite the wrong way to reward people who saved you don't you think?" This draws the attention of the woman who points the gun his way which he only retaliates quickly with his own gun drawn.

"Whoever you are surrender now, I am Murrue Ramius an officer of the Earth Alliance Forces and you are in possession of a military secret!" Doryan only chuckled at the order.

"Military secret? Yeah right sorry but this Gundam wasn't or owned by your Earth Alliance, nor do I have the right to surrender since you are the one currently threatening me with you're actions, but I should be the one to ask you..."

He was now glaring at the woman, "How did Morgenroete build a series of Gundams without any knowledge of them?"

The woman only glared back being silent, "They are called G-Weapons not Gundams, but regardless we only came up with the idea, it didn't come from anywhere else."

Doryan shrugged, "I find that hard to believe since the Archangels were the first to create your so called G-Weapons... Also regardless of what you say those are Gundams, just different than our more advance ones."

Murrue eyes god slightly wide a bit, "Archangels? You don't mean..."

Doryan raised an eyebrow, "What's this? Someone ACTUALLY remembered us... Well this is certainly a problem, our group is suppose to be a secret... Anyways drop the weapon those kids haven't done anything wrong."

Murrue loosen her grip on her gun then tightened it still aimed at him, "These kids still have seen military secrets and show not be allowed to roam free with this knowledge in their heads."

"And what would they use it for? Run to ZAFT to tell them about the secret, oh wait they already have some of them in their grasps, and you already have one and all of the data needed to make more of them since they certainly won't be the last, thanks to you all you now have created the weapon that will doom everyone in this war." He says bluntly.

Murrue couldn't believe what she was hearing from a 17 year old, from anyone it was this little kid who was smart enough to see through this whole situation as if he knew the results, course it might have being because of those secrets of the Archangels that have being rumored till now.

"W-Who are you anyways?" She asked only leaving Doryan to grin a bit.

"Doryan, member of the Archangels, and keeper of... The Demon." The points up with a thumb to Gundam Uranus.

"Also known as Gundam Uranus."

* * *

_The Protector – Maxwell_

Maxwell was enjoying a nice cup of tea in some sort of Japanese style room that was located inside the moon, the room was pressurized to keep in air to breathe as his place was a base for the Archangels.

Maxwell smiles as he lets the liquid slide down his throat then looks up at the ceiling, "The Demon has awaken, now its time for the wheel to be set in motion, to the end of this war and the suffering of this world... I hope you can do it Doryan." He says in a calm tone before taking another sip of his tea staring into a monitor showing what was going on in Heliopolis.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**For those that want a real image(s) of the Gundam Uranus:**

** fs70/i/2010/055/5/f/Gundam_Uranus_Ver_ma_by_ **

** fs70/i/2010/068/6/b/Gundam_Uranus_P3_by_ **

** fs70/i/2010/105/0/5/Gundam_Uranus_Annihilate_Form_by_ **

** fs71/i/2010/114/e/a/HighGrade_cover_by_ **

**Gimmicks:**

** fs71/i/2010/107/9/5/Gimmicks_of_Gundam_Uranus_by_ **

**Ain't gonna state to much but yeah I just love this Gundam Design that is a custom one, so yep look forward to the next chapter.**

**R&R Please!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Demon Wakes

**I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter, if you did then I won't waste tqlaking for you to get moving to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything from the Gundam Seed series only the characters that I have created.**

**Enjoy! Lets move on!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Demon's Wake**

* * *

_The Protector – Maxwell_

Maxwell was enjoying his nice cup of tea staring at the monitor that was observing the destruction of Heliopolis, he sighs as he sees the current state of the Colony, "That Colony isn't gonna last that long, even if Doryan repels the ZAFT forces he won't be able to save the colony."

"Which just gives us more merit to intervene on this war right?" A voice belonging to a girl says from behind Maxwell, he turns back to see a short brown haired girl with green eyes, that girl was The Angel, Marie.

"Marie, didn't know you were here..." He said surprised the girl was here.

"I just arrived from Artemis sir, Luna is currently there expecting to rendezvous with Doryan." She said, the girl she was referring to was The Sniper, Luna who was quiet and was beyond smart, if the world knew about her she would be an instant prodigy.

"Well her calculations are always right... But I don't know how that relationship is gonna work." Marie was confused tilting her head, Maxwell sighs then continued, "I mean in terms of a love relationship."

"Old man pervert." This causes Maxwell to jerk back a bit sweating at the accusation.

"M-Marie! You wound me!" He said putting a hand to his chest and pretends to start dying, Marie was more of a serious type of person who didn't take jokes well or notice references well, but she is one of the best fighters amongst The Archangels group.

"Well you deserve it, don't say such things." She said with a calm and blank look, she did giggle a bit though, "Although it would be funny to see those two some how end up together."

Maxwell nodded, "Y-Yeah! That was my thought!." He then laughs it off then notices an explosion occur at the Colony causing him to be concerned, "ZAFT is bombing a neutral Colony just for a series of new weapons?!"

Marie was just shocked at the picture before looking at Maxwell, "As long as most of the civilians are in the shelters they should be fine for now... Let's focus on observing Doryan's actions." She said.

Maxwell nodded before turning back to the Monitor as the situation gets more and more serious.

* * *

_The Demon – Doryan_

Doryan kept his gun aimed at Murrue then smiled, "Now lets all calm down and put down our weapons, we are all in the same boat right now and we shouldn't be fighting each other."

Murrue glares a bit but the man was right they can't be sitting here arguing, she lowers her weapon then looked to what he heard as he came down was Sai, "Sai can you please head back to the Research Facility and get the transport unit for the Strike Pack?"

Sai was confused until Murrue explained what it was and why before he nods then running off to go get it, she then looked to Kira, "Kira can you please go and try to contact anyone for help?" He nods and went into his Gundam to do such.

Murrue sits down on the bench holding her wound as the other three wait while the girl tends to Murrue's wound, he puts his gun down then walked over, "So... Instead of talking about how, what is the unit called?" He asked the woman pointing to the gray looking unit.

Murrue looked over at the said unit then looked back, "It's called the GAT-X105 Strike." She said softly.

He looked back at the machine, "So the Strike Gundam then?" He said staring at the machine, "It isn't as powerful as the Gundam Uranus in terms of technology but its impressive for this current world's standards."

He rubbed his chin staring at the machine before Murrue continued to talk, "Your saying your machine is stronger than the Strike?" He looked back at the woman then nods.

"You can say something like that, but for now that is all I'm gonna say, I am not allowed to say anything about the machine's origins or anything else other than that relating to The Archangels." This brings a giggle from Murrue, he raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Murrue stops giggling looking at the man, "It's just funny cause there is a ship named The Archangel here in Heliopolis, I don't know if its just named after the group or whatever but its just too convenient not to laugh."

Sighed a bit, "Well that is just gonna make it confusing on the comms then but maybe not, so regardless the Archangels are officially getting into this war now, so for now I'm stuck with you guys, your not gonna be able to take on 4 of those gundams with only one of your own."

He said this causing Murrue to be surprised, "They are... Well I do appreciate the assistance." He nods to her then looked back to the Strike Gundam waiting for Sai to come back and someone to answer them.

* * *

It took awhile but Sai returns with the transport, Doryan was talking with the others trying to get to know them a bit before looking to Sai then to the transport before Murrue starts talking once again, "Alright, all we need to do is hook up the Strike with the Strike Pack and then try to contact them again."

Kira nods as he moves the Strike over to the transport to hook up the Striker Pack, Doryan returns to his Gundam just in case they get some unexpected guests during the exchange then an explosion occurs at the core of the Colony, he looks up noticing a Moebius Zero then a CGUE emerge from the core before its eye trains on them.

He stares as the machine quickly deals with the Moebius Zero's gun then heads for them just as the striker pack of the Strike was placed and its color returns but then a massive explosion draws everyone's attention, as it slowly appears.

His eyes widen a bit at the sight a giant battleship appears from what he figured was one of the hanger areas, the way it was designed made it look like it had three legs, he chuckles a bit at the sight then as it stopped the battle for now for a minute.

The CGUE heads for the ship aiming to fire at it or get it away which it does before it turns its attention to the Strike, however it doesn't notice the Uranus it seems.

Doryan nods as he gets the launches the Uranus in front of the Strike then puts the face of its gauntlets in front of it to block the incoming bullets aimed at Murrue and the others on the ground, the Gauntlet is unscathed of any damage then stares up at the CGUE which stopped once it noticed it presence making it suddenly wary of him.

The CGUE then moves back before firing another barrage of its gun all across the ground before another secret of Gundam Uranus was revealed, the two dot on top of his gauntlet light up before creating two separate Beam Shields that deflect and stop all of the incoming bullets causing the CGUE to stop firing finding it useless to fight then decided to use the core as a defense from any fire.

The ship fires missiles that were either shot down or it hit the core, then Kira in response fired the canon which discharged a giant powerful beam that the unit dodged and instead it hit part of the colony blowing a giant hole into it which was used for the unit's escape, Doryan didn't pursue but focused on staying with the group to make sure they were okay.

He looked up into the sky as the Archangel lands most likely to pick them up, he helped get the others get onto the ship before getting on it himself along with the Gundam Uranus.

* * *

By the time he did such Kira got out and it seems there were guns trained on him for some strange reason, he kneels the Gundam down to make it fit in the space of the launch pad then got out of the cockpit staring down at the armed soldiers.

"Can't you people not aim your guns for once?" He called out drawing the attention of them armed soldier up to him as she removed his helmet, revealing his black hair and crimson colored eyes as he zipline down to the ground, the soldiers train their guns at him but he doesn't flinch.

Murrue stared at him then man in the purple and black suit smirks looking at him, "Another kid? Are you a coordinator as well?" Causing him to sigh.

"No I am not, I am a normal human, however I don't see why that is a problem, coordinator or not we are all human here not everyone that is a coordinator is on ZAFT's side, I know this for a fact." He said pointing at Kira, "That kid right there proves it."

The armed soldiers hesitate a bit then lower their rifles after Murrue tells them to lower their weapons, the black haired woman asks for an explanation, Murrue looks to Kira. "Isn't it natural? Heliopolis is a neutral colony, as such it isn't surprising to find some Coordinators here seeking to avoid the war, isn't that right Kira?"

Kira nods, then the black haired woman looks to Doryan, "And him?" She asked.

Murrue shook her head, "We don't know, however from what I know he is apart of the Archangels."

Some of the people were confused, some laughed, and some were just shocked, it seems some heard of it as stories or were told they exist, the black haired woman looks to him then walked towards him before putting a hand out, "Ensign Badgiruel, thank you for the assistance."

He stares at the hand before shaking it, "Doryan, I'll be in your care for awhile." He nodded to the rest of the crew.

* * *

It took a bit but he was settled in the small quarters he received as compensation of him providing assistance in combating ZAFT, now he just had to deal with exploring with the ship for now as he explores the halls a bit.

He had made sure the crew on the ship didn't touch his Gundam making sure it was locked up and unable to get accessed by them by any means, and warned them not to do such or else bad things will happen so they stayed clear luckily for him.

He was now arriving in the bridge as she was doing his exploring to check it out for himself, he was wearing an Earth Alliance uniform so that he wouldn't be wearing his pilot suit, he heard Murrue, Mu, and Badgriuel talking as he approached hearing them talk about how they are gonna get out of here, it seems they were talking about having Kira fight in the Strike once more.

"You can't force him to fight." He said to them leaning against part of the metal wall, Murue stared at him.

"B-But.. We need him to pilot the Strike, no one else can do it." Shrugs a bit.

"How does that matter? If he doesn't have the will to fight then he can't fight, you can try to convince him but you can't force him to do such." Murrue was silent for a moment before slowly walking.

"Alright but you will be coming with." She said walking by him, he blinked then shrugged a bit as he walked behind her to follow her, that did this for awhile before she struck up a conversation as they walked.

"So your part of the Archangels, I can't believe someone as young as you are to be fighting in such a war." Doryan shrugged.

"Someone has to use The Demon, and my parents died so I am the only one who can pilot it until I have kids of my own to pass it down to." He softly said as he followed Murrue, she looked back a bit with a frown.

"I am.. Sorry I didn't mean to..." He shook his head.

"No its alright, I dealt with it already in my mind." He said calmly, his face showed no pain.

Murrue was silent before looking forward again to bringing up the subject again after that point as they arrived at the lower quarters, Kira comes out then the question was asked, "Kira, I must ask... Can you please pilot the Strike again?"

Kira shook his head, "No, I won't do it, please do not involve us anymore in your war, we chose this place so we can stay out of it cause we dislike war!"

Doryan sighs looking to Murrue, "I told you he didn't have the will to fight." He said making Kira to look at him confused before there was a call for the Murrue to the bridge, she went to a nearby monitor to check on the situation.

"Whats going on?" She asked.

Mu was on the other line, "Mobile Suits they are coming at us, we need you up here to take command."

Murrue was confused, "What me?"

"You have the best experience and know more about this ship than me, so you are the only one qualified to be the captain." Doryan blinked for a moment but considered that was the best move of action at the moment.

Murrue sighs, "Alright, prepare the Archangel for takeoff, have everyone in level one battle stations! What about your mobile armor?"

Mu was blunt, "No good, its not ready for combat yet."

"Then please take command of the CIC." She turned to Kira and the others but mainly looked at Kira, "It's just as you heard, we are going into another battle, and none of the shelters are open, so you are stuck on this ship for as long as we are in battle and maybe longer."

Kira was still denying entering battle again, "Your being unfair, your saying the only mobile suit on this ship is something only I can pilot?!"

Murrue nodded, Kira was thinking still reluctant. Doryan sighs then walked up putting an arm around Kira, "Your not the only mobile suit on this ship you know, but we need you to help fight them, even if you hate battles are you really gonna sit here while the ship is taking damage and with the potential of your friends here dying?"

Kira stared at him then knew this was true before sighing, "Alright... I'll fight but only to protect my friends..."

Doryan pats his shoulder, "I'll be there for assistance, lets watch each other's backs okay?" Kira nods as he went off to the Hanger to get ready.

Doryan looks back at Murrue, "I'll get ready to launch as well.." He looked at Kira's friends smiling, "Just sit here and stay calm, he will come back alive... No one is gonna die today."

They stare then slowly nod as he left to grab his pilot suit and helmet and put them on before heading for the hanger.

* * *

Doryan gets into the Gundam Uranus, he made sure to give the engineers his communicator information so they can contact him through video or sound, he turns on the Gundam making the engineers stare at it as the parts that were red glow, the color scheme living up to it's name.

It slowly began to move to the other launch pad as the Strike Gundam occupied the other launch pad, his unit slowly powers up as the hatch opens, he waits and waits until the green appears and he was given the OK to launch.

He sighs a bit then looked at the opening down the corridor, "This is Doryan in Gundam Uranus... The Demon is launching!"

In a flash of red, his boosters in a color of red launches itself out of the corridor then spreads its wings and begins to effortlessly fly in the air.

Doryan turns on his communicator, "Kira you handle the Gundam unit and the GINN pair up with it, I'll handle the GINNs heading for the Archangel!" He quickly agrees as they turn off communication to focus on their battle.

The Gundam Uranus launches quickly towards the Two Ginn, they spread out but one of them was too slow to get out of the way of the Uranus as it makes both of its Claws glow red before forming two beam sabers, the Uranus then comes right in cutting one of the GINNs right in half cutting through whatever it tried to use as a defense before it blows up in an explosion of fire.

This makes the other pilot angry as it slowly tries to fire at the Uranus which only deflects off the powerful armor of the unit, it turns to the GINN that was firing at it seeing this pilot was much better at moving than the GINN that was just destroyed.

However the Uranus didn't just have those tricks up it's sleeve, it turns off the beam sabers then aims the claws forward as the GINN moves and fires without much effect on the unit as it was confused as to what the Uranus was doing before it took the chance to charge at it.

This was a fatal mistake coming from the GINN as the Uranus quickly fires a concentrated high power beam shot of red coloring that cuts right through the unit and makes it explode before it turns around to observe the fight that the Strike was dealing with.

But as he was doing such he realized that the missiles that the units were carrying had actually begun to turn towards the core of the colony, he tries to fire at at the missiles using the gauntlets in quick succession but couldn't stop them all as some of them hit the core as it starts to slowly fall apart, the unit the Strike was dealing with didn't make things easier but saw Kira somehow kill the said unit.

But the Uranus stopped moving as it sees the strike and what he read in his records as the Aegis Gundam, they seemed to be at a standstill making him figure out that the two were most likely friends as if they were talking to one another trying to figure out why they are both there, Doryan knew fate was cruel, and knew it existed.

But more importantly he watched as the Colony slowly starts to crumble apart from all of the damage it suffered, the core is falling apart, and the land around the colony cracks up breaking apart piece by piece.

He frowns at this sight wish he had acted sooner or noticed the missiles sooner but he didn't and now this happened, now he only hoped not many civilians died and the people in the shelters were sent out through the lifeboat system of the said shelters.

The power of his units and its thrusters allowed it to battle the harsh forces of wind but the Strike didn't have such luck, he launched toward it to grab a hold of the unit then made sure they were both safely brought out of the colony.

Once they were rushed out of the Colony the Strike was motionless maybe from Kira trying to figure things out but one thing Doryan saw wasn't what Kira was worrying about, it was the tattered Colony as it slowly crumbles apart and begins to destroy itself.

* * *

_**Next time:**_

_Heliopolis is lost as Kira and Doryan return to the Archangel with a broken Escape pod saving the civilians inside, including one Flay Allster, however the Archangel isn't out of the woods as ZAFT is still on their tail, now a plan is set to get to Artemis to get a way before heading to the Moon. However a battle occurs anyways which includes all four of the stolen Gundams!_

_Just as things get a bit too much to handle a new ally and familiar person shows up to assist the Archangel!_

_Next Chapter: The Sniper Appears!_

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Yeah so I figured I would put up previews now of whats to come, now that the first two chapters are out of the way and all.**

**So tell me what you think so far in a review and give suggestions.**

**Also in your review I got a question:**

**As you might have noticed Doryan is gonna be the main protagonist of this story, as such I want to know, what do you want for a relationship?**

**DoryanxOC or DoryanxIC?**

**Let me know in the review, and if you pick IC then please tell me wish character I would love to know.**

**The rest of the characters OC wise is gonna be getting their own relationships so don't ask for now.**

**So hope you enjoy the series so far, look forward to the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sniper

**Hi everyone, welcome back to The Archangels, not gonna waste with being here, but please I would still like to hear your suggestions and opinions on what I asked in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything from the Gundam Seed series only the characters that I have created.**

**Now with that out of the way.. Lets go!**

**Chapter 3**

**The Sniper**

_The Demon – Doryan_

Doryan shakes off the wind once he and Kira were out of the destroyed colony to the point where they are now just floating in space, he sighs with a start before turning on his communicator to contact Kira.

"Kira, are you okay?" He asked over the communicator, all he could hear was silence before Kira slowly started to talk again.

"Y-Yeah I am fine, but Heliopolis it's..." He began to say slowly, Doryan looked at the sight mad that he wasn't able to protect the colony but there was nothing he could really do.

"I know... For now lets focus on getting back to the Archangle and your friends, they are unprotected while we sit out here." He said causing Kira to agree before we both slowly began our way through the debris filled space.

Doryan tries to contact the Archangel, after a few tries they finally get in touch with the Archangel, "This is Doryan, Archangel can you hear me?" He said over the communicator.

Murrue was on the other line as a video with her face shows up, "Yes we can hear you, I'm glad to know that your both okay, hurry back to the ship we need to come up with a plan to get out of here."

Doryan nodded, "I understand." He said but then noticed Kira was rushing off toward a lifeboat that was partially broken as suggested from the beacon that was made as a distress signal.

He looked to Kira through video feed, "We should take back to the Archangel, we can't let them stay here if something is broken that will make it impossible to save."

Kira agreed as he picked up the lifeboat using the Strike before they both head straight for the Archangel, then Kira gets over the communicator to try and convince the officers to bring in the broken lifeboat but eventually they allow it.

The Strike goes into one of the Launch Pads while the Uranus goes to the other, they both land inside and dock in the hanger, that is after the Strike place the lifeboat down on the floor of the hanger.

Doryan sighs a bit as he opens the hanger, takes off his helmet then gets out standing on the door of the Cockpit that just opened before looking down seeing Kira seeing a friend of his, the girl was crying asking what happened to Heliopols, and where they were.

Kira calmly explained to Flay who quickly relaxed a bit, as they did this Doryan decided to slowly get out of there heading for the door to head for the bridge to figure out the plan they are going with now.

When he arrived at the bridge the officers were already trying to figure out what to do, but they just figured out they should go to Artemis due to supplies being low and to use a decoy to make it go out to the Moon to confuse the ZAFT forces before going through the debris to get to Artemis.

"Sounds like a good idea, but Mu you might want to get yourself prepared for batter just in case." He to Mu who stared at him before shrugging.

"Yeah I know, can't trust the plan one bit but we got to try, we are glad to have your assistance." Mu said to him, he nodded a bit.

"No problem at all, in fact we might have reinforcements soon before we reach Artemis." He said causing Badgiruel to be confused.

"But there isn't any Earth Forces ships near us!" She said before he chuckles.

"Who said anything about the Earth Forces?" He said with a small grin, Murrue and Mu realized it but Badgiruel still hasn't gotten the hint.

"Reinforcements from The Archangels?" They both ask causing him to nod.

"Exactly, two of them are stationed in Artemis, and the whole has being made aware of what has happened, so we will get support in this upcoming battle." He said leaving Murrue to think.

"Alright... We will got with the decoy plan and head for Artemis." Murrue said officially making the plan a go.

"Well then I got to tell Kira about maintaining his machine and all that, Doryan mind coming with me?" Mu asked, he shook his head not minding tagging along with Mu to talk with Kira.

After walking through a few hallways they end up in the lower deck quarters where Civilians are being sorted into places to sleep, Doryan was right behind Mu as they walked over to the section where Kira and his friends were located talking about worries of being on the ship.

Mu gets Kira's attention cause both Kira and his friends to look at Mu and spot Doryan behind him, "Petty Officer Murdoch doesn't have enough people so you have to work on your own machine."

Kira's eyes widen, "M-My machine? What do you mean by 'my machine'?!"

"Your the only one who can pilot the Strike, as such that is what has been decided." Mu responsed to Kira's words.

"But I only rode that thing twice, and both times because I didn't have a choice. But I'm not a soldier or anything!" Kira said, only causing Mu to shake his head.

"So your fine with not fighting and letting everyone die?" Mu said back causing Kira's eyes to widen a bit.

"Without you, only me and Doryan can protect the Archangel, and just two units isn't enough to stop them even if the Gundam Uranus's powers is unknown to everyone but him." Mu continued causing Kira to lower his head.

"Look we have very little time, so think over it quickly, but you have the ability to make a difference, so use it to make a difference." Mu said as he started to walk away, Sai starts to call out.

"H-Hey, where are we going?" Sai asked, Mu stopped to answer.

"We are heading for a Eurasian Military Fortress, we'll be lucky if they let us in without incident." Mu shrugged at that before leaving all together.

Doryan looked at Kira putting a hand on his shoulder, "He is right though, if you don't fight who will protect your friends, or the innocent lives on this ship? The Archangels or Mu can protect them all, so now you have to fight and protect them Kira."

Kira stared at Doryan before smiling, "Thanks Doryan... I need to think it over." He nodded at Kira's answer before the kid headed off in the direction of the Hanger.

Flay then asked Sai, "What was that all about."

Sai answered the girl, "You remember hearing that a Mobile Suit saved you right? The pilot of that Mobile Suit was Kira."

Doryan stared at Sai, "Hey I helped as well..."

Sai chuckled a bit, "Yeah Doryan helped as well with his own Mobile Suit."

Flay was confused, "But how did they pilot those things."

Kuzzey answered her, "Cause Kira is a Coordinator."

Flay was shocked staring at Kuzzey, "He's a Coordinator?!" She then looked at Doryan who puts his hands into the air.

"Don't look at me I'm a Natural." He said causing Flay to slowly nod then look back to Sai who was staring at Kuzzey then back to Flay.

"Kira is a Coordinator, but he isn't with ZAFT." Flay was hesitant but understood, Doryan left the group at that point he had to get ready for the operation.

_The Angel – Marie_

Marie was smiling at the Monitor observing the potential battlefield, "Luna is now in position ready to support Doryan, that girl really needs to learn to loosen up a bit." She said a bit worried for the girl.

Maxwell chuckled, "That is why this is gonna be an interesting pair, regardless I hope things work out well for them."

Marie giggled a bit, "You seriously need some help on the romance end."

Maxwell only chuckles as they both see a small White and Blue unit flying around the debris carrying two rifles in each arm hiding itself behind the debris.

_The Demon – Doryan_

Doryan got into his Pilot Suit once again then turned to see Kira coming in to do the same, "I see you have decided, that is a good thing."

Kira smiled at him as Kira got his suit on, "It was thanks to your words I decided this, let's work together on this."

He nodded to Kira agreeing as they got themselves fitted into their pilot suits, he then looked to the door seeing Mu coming in nodding to Kira at his decision.

"Since your both ready I can explain the plan to you both fully now..." They spend a few more minutes on the plan of attack before getting into their respective units.

Doryan got into the Uranus as the Moebius Zero was sent out first for the plan before both the Uranus and Strike were loaded into the left and right Catapults, then on the video feed was Miriallia, he was certainly surprised.

"Ms. Haw, didn't know you were working no the bridge now, its good to see you and the others helping out." The girl smiled at his comments a bit.

"I'll be working as combat controller for both Mobile Suits and Mobile Armors, we'll be counting on you all!" Doryan gave the girl a thumbs up before focusing on the open space in front of him, the Uranus about to go into space for its first ever space now for real the The Demon's name will be shown off now.

The Strike Launches to tackle the one single unit heading towards them then once three more units were revealed he was told to go, he glared down the catapult before nodding, "Doryan, Gundam Uranus... Launching!"

The Uranus launches out in a flash of red, it spreads its wings that glowed the same color then launched forward behind the Strike for a bit, "Kira you can handle the Aegis for now right? I need to head to the rear to stop those incoming mobile suits."

Kira nodded in the video feed before disappearing, the Uranus quickly flips around then boosts itself in a fast speed towards the rear spotting the three units in the distance, "There they are..." He said as he he quickly met with powerful beams coming from the Buster.

"His aim is off!" He said as he quickly moved out of the way of the beams with little effort leaving a trail of red light with every move he makes heading straight for the three units in a harsh speed before an other more precise shot is fired at the Uranus then at the point he was dodging to.

"Pretty smart, however!" He raised one of the gauntlets of the Uranus to have the face aim at the incoming beam before making a shield made out of red beam energy that takes the hit and absorbs the damage as if nothing hit it.

"Your gonna need more power than that to take down the Uranus!" He shouts out as he rushed at the incoming Duel draw his Beam Saber that slash and clash with the Duel's Shield but to the unit's surprise it cuts the shield into thirds before rushing of towards the Buster trying to take out their long range unit early.

The Buster fired a series of missiles its way but was only blocked by the Gauntlet's shields that absorbed the damage before rushing to the Buster firing a high power beam at both shoulders of the unit taking out the missile packs before going in to try and take out the rifles before getting a warning of an incoming projectile.

He boosts himself up to avoid the incoming projectile which is revealed to be an anchor, he then looked off to the Blitz that had fired the said weapon before fire a beam shot itself only to make the Blitz block it once again.

In retrospect, he was getting the upper hand in the fight, the Duel came behind him as he was focused on the Buster and Blitz's combined efforts to take down his shields, the unit was aiming at it's back with the intent to kill before it fired, however Doryan had not taking the hit, he blocked it with the use of his bladed wings that used the blade part of it as a shield to absorb the beam.

The pilot of the duel was clearly pissed off as it charged straight at the Uranus with a beam saber trying to cut down the busy unit before the said blade of the wing Meets with the Duel's blade before the other wing goes in to cut the Duel's arm with the beam saber.

Now the Duel only has its gun to use for combat, while the Buster has its cannons, and the Blitz was still in top condition however Doryan's objective wasn't to kill them, only to stall and get them out of here but making them run out of their time limit.

However suddenly the Gundams stop firing their weapons and only aim that the Uranus while the Aegis suddenly comes back having a hold on the Strike, it seems the Aegis was attempting the capturing of the unit as well as keeping the Uranus from attacking anymore due to having the pilot of the Strike, Kira, as a hostage.

"Earth Forces Gundam Pilot join ZAFT, come to where you people live and fight for your nation!" The voice of a kid the same age as Kira comes over the communicator.

Doryan growled a bit but then calms down, "Sorry but ZAFT nor is the Earth Forces my antion, I am not a Coordinator, I am a Natural yes. But I am a member of The Archangels and you have angered us for what you did in Heliopolis!"

The kid on the other line was silent for a moment then Doryan noticed a Flash of Blue from ebhind some Debris the shine of the barrel of a gun.

"B-But how can you pilot a Gundam? Archangels?! What kind of group is that!?" The boy, named Athrun said to him, he only smirked.

"The kind of group that protects the innocent and takes out the people that only wish to rule or destroy, by attacking Heliopolis you wish to show you are not only stronger but also in control, such a thing brings us merit to rise again from the ashes and use our Gundams to defeat you!" Athrun was confused then he began hearing the chatter from the other Gundam Pilots as well as the Crew of the Archangel as he turned the communicator on to be heard by the Archangel.

"But it isn't our fault, its the Earth Forces for making those machines!" Athrun said as a rebuttal.

"So what? Was it really worth the cost of destroying an innocent colony that had nothing to do with it, it wasn't Heliopolis's fault, military manufacturers are different from whole colonies and nations." Doryan continued with.

"As such I bring this warning to ZAFT, continue to kill and destroy innocent lives and we The Archangels will personally bring an end to this war without killing a single innocent life ourselves!" He growled then Athrun had enough.

"Whatever, regardless of what you said, you and the Strike are coming with us if you don't want your friend killed!" Athrun said over the communicator.

"Sorry but you won't get the chance!" Doryan said as a beam of blue went and hit the Aegis forcing the unit to let go of the Strike which it quickly sped away from the Aegis and towards the Archangel.

The Aegis then looked toward the source of the blue beam before another goes by and hits the other arm of the Duel that tried to pursue the Strike then another to one of the Buster's Guns.

Then slowly The Sniper began to reveal itself to the groups, it was a Blue and White unit holding two rifles in each hand raining down hit after hit from afar forcing the G-Weapons to retreat not wanting to take to many more loses, this is what ended the operation of getting to Artemis along with Mu who has taken care of the commanding ship that was in the way.

After a few minutes The Sniper appears in the Hanger, Kira stood next to Doryan and Mu, along with Murrue who had just arrived to find out who this mysterious pilot was of this new Gundam.

Kira looked to Doryan, "This is one of The Archangels's Gundams?" Doryan nodded.

"Yep... I'll her introduce herself." They were confused by what Doryan said before the cockpit opens showing someone in a white and blue pilot suit with a helmet of the same coloring.

"Hey Luna, as sharp as always it seems." Doryan said with a wave to the girl.

The pilot was silent as she got onto the catwalk then removed her helmet, the others were met with white hair and pink eyes staring at Doryan with half opened eyes of annoyance, he sweats a bit.

"Of course I am, my calculations are always on the mark, your talking to a prodigy not yet known to the world." Luna praises herself before looking at the others then bowing a bit.

"I'm sorry about that, anyways its nice to meet you." The girl said as she stood in front of her Gundam.

"My name is Luna, I am The Sniper in The Archangels which is also known as..." She looked to the Gundam.

"Gundam Alexia."

**Next Time on _The Archangels:_**

_With The Sniper and The Demon on their side the Archangel docks into Artemis to get resupplied before heading to Lunar HQ, however Eurasia seems to have other plans for the ship and the pilots of the Gundams. However before anything gets done Artemis is attacked surprisingly by ZAFT forces that forces the Archangel crew to get out of there quickly._

_Next Chapter: Shadow of Artemis_

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Finally done with the chapter:**

**Here is how the Gundam Alexia Looks:**

** fs71/i/2010/117/9/0/HighGrade_Alexia_by_ **

**Without Guns:**

** art/Gundam-Alexia-Ver-ma-p2-158283869**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, tell me what you think of Luna and the Alexia and the chapter itself.**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
